


The Star 🌟

by PaganKeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Kerberos Mission, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganKeith/pseuds/PaganKeith
Summary: Keith is lonely when Shiro leaves for Kerberos and talks to a star he's renamed after Shiro.((This is just a one-shot))





	The Star 🌟

Keith watched as the smoke spiraled above him, the jetstream slipping beyond the atmosphere and into the deep voids of space.

On that blasted rocket was Shiro, the only family he had ever managed to find.

He tried not to cry as he left the launch area, thoughts swirling angrily in the emptiness Shiro had left behind.

His dorm room was cold and felt lifeless. As Keith sunk into the bedding, he couldn't help but find the lack of warmth appropriate.

He thought of Shiro, of his father, of his own unknown mother, trying to understand why everyone he needed always seemed to either run away or be forced to leave.

He looked out the window at the stars that were beginning to emerge and had the urge to talk to them. People, after all, never seemed to understand his questions to begin with.

 

Shiro's hoverjet was where he had left it and Keith found it all too easy to steal, setting off for the cliffs where he and Shiro used to race.

He stopped just within sight of his old house and he turned his gaze once more to the heavens.

But it wasn't the stars that he spoke to—it seemed odd, he knew, but he could feel Shiro still.

"I hope Kerberos is nice," he began, lamely, his hands tucked into his pockets. "You're accomplishing a lot, Shiro. I'm proud of you."

The air was still around him and Keith fixed his gaze on a singular star and renamed it after his friend, speaking to it, confessing things he hadn't even admitted to himself.

"When you come back, I'll be ready for the cliff jump," he laughed. "And you'll see, old timer. I'll beat you at your own game."

He leaned against the hoverjet and sighed.

"I miss you already," Keith mumbled. "I swear, I was so numb when i met you and I already feel like I'm starving or something. It's been three hours. Pathetic, huh?"

Neither the star nor Shiro answered.

He opted to sit in silence, his gaze never wavering until the star began to fade, the sunrise hiding it once more behind an orange cloak.

He hadn't realized how much time had passed. He made the fading star a quick promise to return later that night before he raced back to the Garrison.

Mindless drills and screaming were the Garrison's favorite activities and by the time night fell again, Keith was about to deck every commanding officer he could find.

Only the promise of the star, twinkling merrily against the dark luxury of the night, was enough to calm him.

The hoverjet, Keith realized in amusement, was quickly becoming an old friend, taking him reliably to Shiro, humming contentedly as they parked on the cliff road.

He climbed onto the hood and let his legs dangle over the edge, smiling at the star, his stress melting away.

"Hey," he greeted it and he closed his eyes happily as a gentle breeze tossed his hair.

He told the star about what a douche Iverson was, about how James Griffin needed to get off of his high horse, and he could almost hear Shiro chuckling in amusement and well-practiced restraint.

"I know, I know," Keith grinned. "Patience yields focus."

 

His visits became a new and very essential part of his life. Some nights were harder than other as he cried out for his friend, tears rolling down his cheeks as the full realization of his loneliness hit him.

But the hardest night came when he looked at that star and reached his hand out, begging Shiro to grab it.

"I thought we were brothers," he choked, starlight shining between his spread fingers. "I was wrong, huh? Did you know, Shiro?"

He bowed his head, tears in his eyes.

"I know you are not dead," Keith muttered, his hands clenched deeply in his hair.

"I saw you and Adam once," Keith confessed. "Kissing. And I wished it was me before I could stop myself. I wished it was me you were holding and I... God, Shiro, this was never brotherhood. I'm in love with you and you-you knew, right? Nothing gets past you."

Keith ground his teeth before screaming:

"I'M AN OPEN BOOK TO YOU!"

He hit his knees, sobbing, as rain hit the hoverjet's hood with a hiss, and Keith watched, terrified, as a cloud began to move in front of his star.

"I know you're out there, Shiro," he whispered as the dark cloud eventually overtook the star. "I will find you. I will always find you."


End file.
